After
by WhyBeSweetWhenYouCanBeSalty
Summary: Years after the war was over, Harry and Ginny had married- much to the Weasley's delight. They ended up having three lovely children, though their relationship was less than. The Weasley's knew nothing of how much Harry and Ginny argued, how terribly she treated the poor male. Hermione and Ron are off to honeymoon when Harry and Draco meet once again, but a few things have changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A pair of silver eyes traced the form of a shorter yet no less scrawny male. Locks of pale blonde hair drifted over his piercing eyes as he watched from his seat. The silver eyed maele fidgeted in place for a moment, before a light smirk graced his pale yet sharp features. His pale hands, that were limb and graced with thin fingers, ran down his dark robes. A pair of bright emerald eyes turn their focus onto his seated form, and tanned cheeks darken. The silver eyed male smirks once more and studies the form of the younger darkly haired male.

The tanned male blinked slowly and forced the bright red on his cheeks to dull as he scanned the pale blonde male. A pair of silver grey eyes followed his gaze, a small amount of longing in the center of the retinas. Harry averted his gaze and licked his lips, turning his attention back to the bickering couple beside him. A low checkle met his ears, causing his cheeks to warm a gradual amount. A bushy haired female turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright Harry?" She asked him, catching the ginger's attention as he also turned to observe his darkly haired friend. The black haired male shrugged and shuddered, feeling the sharp gaze of the pale blond remaining on his shorter form.

"Jus' tired. You should be going soon, right?" Hermione frowned lightly but nodded, grabbing her bags and sending Ron a sharp look that told him that he should do the same. Ron grunted and leaned down, gripping the handles of his two suitcases and sending Harry a small smile before the two apparated away. Harry let out a small breath and turned around, freezing when he found Draco standing and making his way over to him.

"Hello Harry." Draco purred once he had made his way over to the male. Harry flushed and smiled a bit.

"Hullo Draco, how're you?" Draco smiled as well and relaxed his previously stiff stance.

"I'm fine, the Ministry's been breathing down my neck but there's not much I can do about that. How're you?" Harry nodded and relaxed as well.

"I'm fine I s'ppose." He shrugged and turned his gaze back to the spot where Hermione and Ron had been standing, " Even though we're fully grown adults, the Ministry still acts like Voldemort is going to show up at any minute." He noticed how Draco flinched at the name, "They don't agree with anything that I do, and it took forever for the Weasley's to stop hating me as well."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the expression somehow looking adorable on his pale features. "Why would the Weasleys hate you?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "Because I'm gay and I broke it off with Ginny. We broke off because I'm gay, for the most part. She wasn't really the nicest but the Weasleys don't need to know that." Draco nodded and gnawed on his lip.

"What are you planning on doing now, I heard news that the newly weds are going to be honeymooning." Harry nodded and rolled his shoulders back, his feet were growing tired- he had been standing for a while.

"I'm not sure, Ron and 'Mione are honeymooning like you said, and the Weasley's haven't stopped hating me to the whole one hundred percent. There was this quaint muggle bar that I stopped at a while back. They have decent music, would you like to come with me?" he fixated his bright emerald eyes on Draco once more, watching the blonde with a curious expression.

"You asking me out on a date Potter?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry's cheeks warmed once again and he pursed his lips.

"It's not a date," He grumbled, as if he was trying to prove a point, "It's-it's two friends trying to- two friends getting to- to know each other."

Draco laughed, "Yeah sure, I would love to go out with you on a date that's actually just two gay guys who are friends but only sort of getting to know each other in a muggle bar." Harry laughed as well, Draco decided that he liked Harry's laugh. "This could end up very strangely depending on how events turn out." He quirked a sly grin and stepped back, "Au revoir!"

Then Malfoy was gone, leaving Harry alone to make his way to the small apartment that he was staying in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A pair of familiar looking people made their way down the street as Harry walked along. He flinched when his gaze met Ginny's and she smirked at him. Her red hair was pinned up in a bun, a few strands loose and framing her face. She was with their kids, the kids that she had wanted to claim ownership of even though Harry was doing all that he could to take them back. The familiar heads of Albus, James, and Lily caught his eye.

"Dad!" Came the surprised shout of Albus as his eyes fell of the male's form. Harry grinned as the three all turned to him and bolted forward, slipping past people so that they could reach their father. A flash of emotion was shown on Ginny's face, causing Harry to flinch. He nonetheless wrapped his arms around the young trio.

"Hey guys, how're you doing?" Lily stepped back and shot a nervous look at their mother as she made her way over. A light frown graced Harry's lips. "That bad huh? Well don't worry, because soon you guys will be living with me and we can do whatever you want."

Their features brightened and Ginny finally reached them, resting a hand on James' shoulder. Her eyes glinted dangerously as she peered down at the group.

"What's going on over here guys? Haven't seen you in a while Mr. Potter." She rested her fists on the sides of her hip, raising an eyebrow.

"Hullo Ginny, how are you doing?" Harry asked, slowly standing up and meeting her brown eyes. Her brown orbs flashed dangerously and she smiled.

"I've been fine Harry, just taking the my kids out, school will be starting soon so I want them to have everything that they need for their classes." Harry's expression brightened immediately.

"I'm glad school is starting soon, Draco is the potions professor now you know, and McGonagall says that if I want I could teach as well. Neville 'll be there." He watched as Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"Why would you have any reason to teach at Hogwarts? Didn't you want to be an auror?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Harry shrugged and glanced down at the kids, as soon as he saw the look on their faces, he grinned at them.

"I see no reason nat too. Defence against the Dark Arts was my best subject, and the class is basically "jinxed". So with Voldemort gone, I-" He shrugged once again. "I don't want to be an auror anymore, and I need a way to pay for the kids."

Albus grinned and tugged on Harry's sleeve. Harry immediately leaned down and turned his attention to his youngest son. "Dad, I think it would be awesome if you worked at Hogwarts. Because then we would be able to see you every day, and we don't see you too much right now." Harry flinched but nodded.

"Yeah, I was planning on telling McGonagall that I accept teaching at Hogwarts. Sorry to have to leave you guys, I have plans for tonight." He stood once again and straightened his closed, raising his wrist to check the time. He narrowed his eyes and ruffled the hair on James' head. "Hey Lily, I saw the most amazing thing the other day. There was this-"

"Sorry Harry, but we have to get going, and you should too if you want to make it on time to whatever it is that you're heading too." Harry paused and tightened his jaw, meeting Ginny's eyes and trying to ignore the memories of the never ending arguments that they had. All of the scars he had that littered his body from the spells that she had flung at him while the kids were asleep. Harry shook his head, dark locks covering his face as he turned away from Ginny.

"Yeah sure, see you kiddos later." Then he aparated away, to his apartment.


	3. Notice

**I know that I haven't been able to update much on here, and I wish that I could but something personal came up at home. I'm not shutting down any of the books, but I will no longer be updating on this account, once I am able to, and that will be as soon as possible, I will continue the stories from a different account. The stories will be continued as soon as I am able and I assure you that I am not shutting any of them down. I may publish the next chapter for When Silver and Emeralds Collide at some point later today, but I will no longer be updating from this account. I will be creating a new account, with the same name but 23 at the end (ie. WhyBeSweetWhenYouCanBeSalty23) at a later time, and each story will have the same name and same chapters but everything else will be updated from there from now on. Keep an eye out for it, and if you want to see how any of my stories end, just go there when the account is created. I apologise greatly for this inconvenience and hope hat you all have a good day/nigh/evening/or whatever. I love you all and thank you for taking notice of the things that I have written. WhyBeSweetWhenYouCanBeSalty signing out.**


End file.
